


Tumblr Drabbles

by xAwkward_Ariesx



Series: Random Shorts [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAwkward_Ariesx/pseuds/xAwkward_Ariesx
Summary: Did an ask game over on tumblr where they gave me random fic titles and I wrote a short drabble for them, and these are those drabbles. Enjoy. Fandoms, ships and warnings included at beginning of each chapter.





	1. Nothing Like the Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor who, Nine Doctor x Rose Tyler implied, no warnings

The Doctor had seen many fantastical sights in his long long life. He’d seen history happening right in front of his eyes. Once in a lifetime natural phenomenons. More beauty than any one person could possibly conceive.

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Rose Tyler glowing brighter than any sun with the power of time at her fingertips.

He’d long since known he’d fallen for the human, even a Dalek had been able to sense it. But the image she presented before him was really driving home that fact.

But more worryingly than that, he knew that the one good thing to happen to him since the war was about to burn to dust right before him just as his home planet had. He hadn’t been able to save his people, his planet or even stop the war. But he could save Rose Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts :)


	2. In the Willow Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Andromeda and Ted, child abuse.

Alone in the meadow Andromeda sobbed quietly to herself from where her head was buried in her arms. God everything happen going so well. She’d been on a lovely date with Ted, and had managed to relax enough to forget about her family’s plans. But the second she’d stepped through the door, smile still etched in place, her mother had descended upon her like a vulture.

Druella’s plans for her arranged marriage had quickly spiraled into a heated argument as every interaction with her mother seemed to these days.

From the safety of the meadow, Andromeda traced the welt on her arm. Her mother’s aim had landed true, just as it always had, and she hadn’t been quick enough to dart of the door. This time.

Tilting her face up to the sky she let the sun and the wind dry her tears beneath the safety of the willow tree. She was safe here. Her mother would never find her, nor would her sister.

For now she could pretend that her world wasn’t falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts :)


	3. It's Raining on Paris Streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire diaries, Klaroline, no warnings.

Her heels clicked loudly against the cobble stones as Caroline darted through the rain to find sheltered. Quietly she huffed to herself, unafraid to show her irritation now that she was alone. Part of her wished she’d had the opportunity to take a certain hybrid up on his offer, but her own stubbornness had prohibited her. So her she was, in the most romantic city, alone and in the rain.

It was her own fault really. She tended to not have the best taste in men and she should have known that the fellow tourist that’d gifted her with daisies, was too good to be true.

Her neurotic control freak nature seemed to drive everyone away in the end.

A tear slipped down her cheek, easily disguised by the rain. Frustrated and heart broken she finally stopped. Another tear joined the first as she stood shaking with her emotions in a back alley in Paris. And just like that the dam broke and before she knew it she was sobbing, unable to stop the flow of tears as she sank to the floor.

Would she ever be good enough for anyone, or had she lost her chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts :)


	4. The Last Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, no ship relevant, war and death mentioned.

Another stone joined the stack, and another one of the names of the dead was remembered. The Battle of Hogwarts had been months ago now, but the wounds it had left were still oh so very fresh. Another stone joined the half assembled wall.

There was no memorial as such yet. But in a way it felt as though the castle itself was to become the memorial. Each stone another tombstone for the dead. Each stone another moment stolen. Each stone another promise left forever unfulfilled. Each stone a reminder of all the words left unsaid that will never be heard. 

How many more stones to go? Who could be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts :)


	5. Forget Me Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Merlin and Arthur, death mentioned, series 5 spoilers.

How many years had it been? Merlin couldn’t be sure. All he was sure of was that Arthur was dead, leaving his destiny unfulfilled. Prat. How very like the dollophead to change everything he’d known.

The sorcerer plucked one of the flowers that grew besides the river, twirling the blue flower between his fingers as he struggled to not think of all the years he’d lost in Arthur’s absence. To be honest he couldn’t remember it all that well anymore. The day he’d lost Arthur. The memories had began to blur over the years. 

Had it been a decade yet? Had it been more?

He couldn’t remember.

And yet after all this time he could still remember with clarity the way the sun would shine off of Arthur’s hair, the exact shade of blue of eyes and the sound of his voice.

So while he may not know how many years had passed, he would never forget the man he’d lost too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts :)


	6. One Last Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor who, Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler, no warnings.

As the Doctor staggered through the snow he tried to valiantly ignore the voice in his that was screaming what a bad idea this was. He knew it was, a terrible, awful, potentially-paradox-creating-ly bad idea. He knew.

But he had to see her. If he was to die then at least let the last person he saw be her.

He’d tried to stay quiet, he’d only wanted to see her. He’d never held off a regeneration so long, the pain was unbearable, he couldn’t help the groan that slid from his lips. But that was all it took to grab her attention.

And suddenly he couldn’t bare to not speak to her one last time. The pain of an impending regeneration was nothing compared to losing her. The words had flowed freely without thought as they had a habit of doing in this body. He wondered for second what his next self would be like, as he stood against the TARDIS doors.

Regret filled him as reality finally caught up with him, if this was his last moments as this man he wished he’d been able to say goodbye to Rose properly. One last kiss. His last self had been allowed to after all as had his metacrisis.

But it seemed that of the two of them, Rose was more likely to bend time to her will for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts, this includes warnings you think I should add :)


	7. Burn in Fire, Freeze in Ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor who, Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler, no warnings.

“Is it ready?”

“Yes, the machine is ready, ma’am.”

“Good, prepare for activation.”

Instead of the usual flurry of movement, the technicians, scientists and engineers grew tense. A quick series of looks passed through the group before one nervous scientist spoke up.

“We don’t think it’s a good idea to take so many jumps so frequently, ma’am.” She stuttered.

“This universe is about to blink out of existence, good ideas are relative. You know I’m the best option we have, prepare to jump.” Rose repeated, sounding more authoritative this time.

The young woman smiled weakly and went about her assigned tasks knowing what she said to be true.

When the dimension cannon project was new there’d been more rules in place and more volunteers who had to take breaks in between jumps. Not anymore. Every day the darkness claimed more civilizations in more universes. It was clear they were running out of time.

And Rose seemed to have the most success with her jumps. Faired better and got closer to the universe and planet they were aiming for. Her little team couldn’t understand it but Rose knew.

As the countdown continued around her, Rose took her place on the podium of the dimension cannon. As they hit zero, Rose felt the frozen chill of the void, and the fire in her veins alight as it did every time she jumped. That little bit of the TARDIS waking up and guiding her home.

One moment the void was trying to tear her apart and claim her as its own, while the fire beneath her skin fought to keep its possessive hold of her, and the next she’d found herself crumpled on the floor of a filthy alley. With the icy chill of the void gone, the burning of time was more keenly felt. And she knew without doubt that she was home, her link to the TARDIS too powerful to be anywhere else.

With a grin she darted into the street, she still had to find the Doctor after all. There was a skip in her step as she moved, she always felt rejuvenated after jumps, a stark difference to the others who had jumped in the past. It effected them all differently, some lost part of their sanity, some were infected with what they had creatively dubbed ‘void sickness’ but most were left shaken and filled with a dread they didn’t understand.

The running theory was that the artron energy of time travel helped protect Rose. But even Mickey who’d made dozens of jumps even with the older more crude model felt shaken and sick afterwards. He’d looked at Rose with a knowing glance, he’d tried to ask on numerous occasions what had happened once she’d opened up the TARDIS but she’d always been vague and avoided the question, but there was no way he didn’t know now.

Voices up ahead caught her attention and she ran towards them.

“Come along, Martha Jones. Plenty to see.”

Rose watched from a far as she watched the man she loved disappear inside the ship that had once been her home with his companion. Part of her ached to run up to him. But as always she saw the truth of time, and knew it was still too early. Whatever it had planned for her, wasn’t going to happen yet.

Defeated, she took a step backwards preparing to wait out her time in this universe before she was pulled back. When Martha caught her eye. The woman looked at her with a question in her eyes, one Rose couldn’t answer so all she did was smile as she felt the familiar tug of the dimension cannon.

The London street was quickly replaced by nothingness and ice of the void. The burning in her veins growing weaker as her tether to the TARDIS was pulled tighter and tighter.

She’d see the Doctor again, Bad Wolf had promised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts :)


	8. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dimension-hopping rose one, I’m not even sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor who, no ships, no warnings

Rose immediately knew where she was upon landing. The landscape before her far too familiar even if she hadn’t seen it in years, she knew what the Powell estate looked like like the back of her hand.

As she crept closer, wary of paradoxes, she spotted a familiar head and immediately picked up the pace.

“Fancy seeing you here? Did'ya get lost or some'in.”

“Rosie?”

“Hey Jack, long time no see.”

“What are you doing here?” They asked in unison.

They looked at each other in shock before chuckling.

Rose finally crossed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. One Jack wasted no time on returning. And as lost as they both were, they found in little bit of home in eachother’s arms and for a moment it was easier to pretend they were still on the TARDIS together, the old team. But reality came crashing in and they pulled back.

Rose’s eyes drifted to the scene over Jack’s shoulder, easily picking herself out from the small group of children playing tag in the courtyard.

“You spying on me?” She asked with her signature tongue in cheek smile.

“Someone’s got to keep an eye on you. Were you always this jeopardy friendly?”

“Like you can talk.” She scoffed.

He gave a noncommittal shrug. And in that second Rose gave herself a moment to properly see him, finally placing what was off about him. His eyes. They had that same haunted aspect that she saw too much of in the mirror, too keenly similar to the Doctor’s own. And for a moment she wanted ask what had happened to him, but a slight tug of her subconscious told her it was to dangerous so she refrained.

“I’m going to have to forget this aren’t I?” He said it so point of factly, that once again Rose couldn’t help but wonder what he’d been through.

“I think so.” She said softly, ignoring the small voice in the back of her mind telling her he was able to do that now, too focused on the pain of losing him once again.

“Am I ever gonna see you again, Rosie?” The old nickname brought back the pain anew.

She didn’t fail to notice his militant like posture and passive expression, time had changed her old friend and she knew that for some reason it was her fault.

_‘Face of Boe’_ the words drifted through her subconscious as they did whenever the TARDIS used their connection to let her know something she thought she should know, and she knew what had happened to her friend.

“You can count on it.” She promised, finally pulling herself away, not wanting to accidentally pull him along when she was called back.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Oh you better.” She said over her shoulder before he disappeared before her eyes.

She knew he’d see her again but what about her? She wished she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment :)


	9. More than you Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, seamus x dean, no warnings

Chewing on the end of his quill, Seamus glared over at the Ravenclaw girl fawning over Dean. He was being irrational he knew but that hadn’t stopped him thus far. He had no right to be jealous, he had no right to Dean.

He’d hoped his childish crush would fade over time but he’d never been particularly lucky. Instead he’d accepted that his feelings would remain unrequited and unknown.

Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Not when he loved Dean deeper and more passionately than words could even begin to describe. Love was pain, but if he got to keep Dean even as a friend then he could kid himself that it was enough.

It could be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make authors smile


	10. The Names We Give Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor who, no ship, no warnings

Donna sat on the ledge of the TARDIS, feet dangling out of the door out into deep space but safe inside the TARDIS’ oxygen field.

“Oi! Spaceman?”

“What is it, Donna? I’m a bit busy.”

“You’re like really old. Have you given any of them names?”

“Given what names?”

Donna shrugged. “The stars.”

“Welllll every civilization gets a different view of the stars and they each give them different names. Even the Time Lords gave them different names. In the end I think it’s the stories you lot come up for them that is more impressive. These tiny pin pricks of lights, and you give them the most remarkable stories.”

“Not to bad for a bunch of human, ay?” Donna joked.

“Not bad at all.” The Doctor grinned proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts :)


End file.
